


Roommates

by ShipAllTheGayShips



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Direction References, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips
Summary: Sam and Gabe have a bit of a history, so they aren't too happy about being roommates.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877
Kudos: 24





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions past child abuse, bullying, alcoholism

Sam walked in on Gabe watching TV with the volume way too loud. "Jesus, Gabriel, can you please turn down the volume, I could hear you at the end of the hall." 

Gabe turned around with an annoyed look. "Please don't bring him into this." 

"What?"

"Jesus, he has nothing to do with this." He explained. Sam just rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom, irritated by Gabe's childishness. He gathered some clothes and stuff before heading to the bathroom at the other side of their dorm without even looking at Gabe.

The truth was, he hated Gabe, he had for a long time. And when he found out that they had to share a dorm, he did everything he could to change or switch with someone. But the school said they just had to try to get along and did nothing to help him. So he just tried to ignore and avoid the shorter guy as much as possible.

When he came out of the shower, he put on some clothes and was about to open the door when he heard someone crying. He quietly opened the door to see Gabe sitting on the couch with tears on his face. And Sam may hate the guy, but he wasn't an asshole.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said softly as he sat down next to Gabriel.

"Why do you hate me?" Gabriel looked up, his always sparkling golden eyes full of sadness.

"Gabriel, you know why." It hurt Sam to see him like this, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat it. He can't change the past.

"But I never meant to-, to hurt you. It was just a bit of fun, and then-..."

"Gabriel, you bullied me for years. It might have been 'a bit of fun' in the beginning, but that changed really fast. You could have stopped, you know, I don't even know why you started in the first place." Sam snapped and Gabriel looked down in shame.

"I was interested in you, so I started pulling pranks to get your attention. And I got attention, just not from you. Other kids, popular kids, caught unto it and I guess that's where it started. I started making friends among them, I wasn't a nobody anymore, and I couldn't give that up."

"So you just decided to make my life a living hell? You know, my life wasn't easy to begin with and you only made it worse so I'm not going to forgive you for that so easily. I was pushed and pulled around, shoved into lockers, my books were thrown on the ground. I was bullied for years, Gabriel, and you started it all."

"I know, I know I hurt you. But at the time I wasn't having a good time at home, so I needed to feel like I belonged somewhere. I needed some friends."

"They weren't your friends, not really. They only liked you because you got them a new person to bully, a new target. You could have stopped them when it began, but you didn't do that either. And 'not having a good time at home' isn't an excuse to bully someone. I didn't go around picking on people."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel looked at Sam in shock, he had always thought that Sam had this perfect family.

Sam sighed. "We're talking now anyway, I guess I should tell you my story. When I was a few months old, my mother, died in a house fire. My dad, John, barely managed to get me and my brother Dean, who was 4 at the time, out of the house. But he couldn't save my mother and blamed himself for it. So, as a coping mechanism, he resorted to working non-stop. He was a private investigator and he had to travel all around the country for jobs, so he dragged us everywhere with him. Everywhere we went, he dropped us off at a motel, gave us some money for food, and then took off to investigate. When he solved the case, he would come pick us up and we'd leave for the next job in another town. As we got older, he started leaving us for longer periods of time, sometimes we wouldn't see him for a whole week. So Dean basically had to raise me, he was more of a father to me than John ever was. Another thing he resorted to was drinking. He'd drink more and more, and when he came back from the bar and we did something that he didn't like. He'd beat us up, Dean mostly took it, to protect me. My dad always blamed me for my mother's death, for some reason. So when he got drunk, he took his anger out on us."

Sam sighed deeply and walked to the kitchen part to get a glass of water before continuing. This was the first time he had told his entire story to someone.

"My entire youth consisted of living in motels and going to a school for 2 months before moving again. Until one day, I was 14 at the time and Dean was 18, my dad had been away for 3 weeks and we didn't have any money left so we had to steal food. But we got caught, the store owner didn't turn us in, but he did make us call a parent. Since we couldn't reach our father, we had to call Bobby. He was a close friend of our father and he's like an uncle to us. When Bobby heard that John was gone for 3 weeks, he immediately came to get us. So from then on we lived with Bobby, he said he should never have let John take us all across the country. We went to school in Sioux Falls, where you went too. When we had lived with Bobby for 4 weeks, our dad finally arrived. But he was really drunk and angry, and he came to get us. He demanded that we go with him, but Bobby wasn't having any of it. They had this big fight and in the end Bobby had to drive him off his property with a shotgun. He came back a couple more times, one time he waited until Bobby wasn't home so he could beat Dean and me up."

"That was that time you were at school with a black eye.." Gabriel muttered, clearly shocked by Sam's story.

"Yeah, and you made fun of me for it." Sam said bitterly.

"God, I feel like such an asshole now. If I had known, I would never- I'm so incredibly sorry, Sam. For what you had to go through, for what I did, for what all those others did. I'm so sorry." Gabe was crying again. Sam had to blink away some tears too, but for him it was all long ago, so he tended not to get too worked up over it.

"You couldn't have known, Gabriel. And thank you, you never apologized for what you did, so I'm glad you did it." It was quiet for a bit so Sam spoke up. "What about you, you said you didn't have an easy childhood. I've told you my story, so it's only fair you tell yours too. Unless you don't feel comfortable telling it of course." Sam added that last part when he saw the dark look Gabriel's face got.

"No, it's okay, I'll tell you." Gabe took a sip of his water and a deep breath before continuing. "I come from a big family, there was my dad Chuck, my mom Becky, my siblings - from oldest to youngest - Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Anael, me, Balthazar, Anna, Castiel and Samandriel. Yes, we were all adopted. My dad comes from a very rich family so he had the money for it. My parents loved us and each other a lot. But that didn't last long, because my dad cheated on her and she left us. He started dating other women and men, and he started leaving for longer periods of time. Until he just didn't come back one time. He did assign us a nanny, Naomi. But we drove her crazy so she left after 4 months. So from then on we were on our own, and believe me, money wasn't a problem, but we were. Michael and Lucifer started arguing over who would be the 'boss' now that dad was gone. The fights started out small but it got worse very quickly. Raphael was old enough to live on his own so he left, Anael too. Mike and Luci were too busy fighting each other, so I had to take care of the others, even though I wasn't much older than them. I always tried to entertain them by telling jokes and pulling pranks. And it did help them, but for me it was exhausting. Because I had to keep them happy while also watching out for Michael and Lucifer. And I tried so many times to fix it, to get them to talk it out, but I never could. That's why I wanted to have friends at school, I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere, like people needed me and appreciated me." Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam. "That's my story, any questions?" He tried to hide his emotions with a smile but Sam saw right through it. 

"Gabriel, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. How are things at home now?"

"Well, my aunt Amara decided to pop in and see how things were going, and when she heard that dad had left, she immediately took charge of the household. She made Michael and Lucifer both move out because they were old enough to find a job and live on their own. Dad always told us that Amara was a bad influence but she was actually really great and just what we needed at that moment. She managed to get everything back to normal after years of Michael and Lucifer's torture. Mom came back too, so that helped a lot too. She and Amara became good friends." Gabriel explained. 

"What about your dad? Did he ever come back?"

"He tried to come back, but nobody wanted him there. It was difficult, because after that he was officially not our dad anymore. Cas and Samandriel took it the hardest of everyone, because they're the youngest and have always believed that dad would come back and everything would go back to normal. But obviously that wasn't going to happen anymore." 

Sam could see that Gabriel cared for his brothers, for his entire family. Maybe Gabriel wasn't as much of an asshole as Sam thought he was.

"Anyway, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to bed." Gabriel yawned and stood up, Sam stood up too.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm going too. Hey, Gabriel?" Gabriel looked up and Sam quickly hugged him, which Gabe gladly accepted.

~~~~~~

In the following weeks they got along way better than before, now that they didn't hate each other anymore. They talked more and Gabriel slowly started to pull some small pranks on Sam. Obviously something had to be done about this, so Sam started to think of ways to prank him as well.

One afternoon, Gabriel was baking. And he was listening to music really loudly again, One Direction this time. He didn't hear Sam enter or put away his coat and bag. Or when Sam crept up behind him and stood as close as possible without touching Gabe. The golden-haired boy was still dancing and singing along when he turned around and walked into Sam's chest. "Oomphf, woah, when did you get back Sasquatch?" Gabriel blushed while turning down the music's volume. 

"Oh, not too long ago. You're a great singer." Sam said, not stepping away. In fact, he was stepping closer to Gabriel, who had to step backwards until he was pressed against the counter with Sam almost touching him. All he could do was stare up into Sam's eyes while Kiss You was playing in the background.

Sam grabbed the counter behind Gabriel whilst maintaining eye contact. Then, in time with Harry Styles, he sang "-and let me kiss you."

Then he just grabbed a mug from behind Gabriel, went to fill it with water and walked to his room. That'll show him. After exactly 2 minutes and 42 seconds, Gabriel stormed in.

"What was that? Like, what were you thinking? Did you think you could just do that and it'd do anything. Because I might be pansexual but you still shouldn't toy with a guy's emotions like that. That's mean." Gabriel rambled angrily.

"Oh, it did nothing? If it didn't do anything, then why are you here?" Sam smirked, standing up.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm not affected by it at all, if that was your plan. Because I'm not attracted to you like that, I just think you're hot, that's all." Gabriel was blushing now.

"That's a shame, because I think you're rather good-looking as well." Sam shrugged and turned around. Gabriel quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back around. 

"You're an asshole." He muttered before kissing Sam, who pulled away briefly to say "It worked though, didn't it?" and went back to kissing Gabe. They slowly walked backwards until Sam's legs hit the bed and he fell on his back, pulling Gabriel on top of him. They made out for a while before they had to stop to breathe. 

"What does this make us?" Sam said, "Because I actually do like you, a lot."

"Would you do me the honor of becoming your boyfriend?" Gabriel said, sitting up straight to look at Sam properly.

"I'd love to." Sam said before pulling Gabe down again.


End file.
